How Come?
by Hiyoshi Hyun
Summary: Kami hanya mencoba saling mengerti satu sama lain, sampai semuanya berakhir. (Chapter 2: Ichigo Version)
1. Chapter 1

Rukia segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu depan rumah, guna menyambut seseorang yang terlambat pulang malam ini.

"Bermain dengan teman wanita lagi?"

"Ya," Ichigo nama lelaki itu, berjalan memasuki rumah yang dihuni bersama Rukia.

Rukia dengan pelan menutup dan mengunci pintu depan, kemudian berjalan menyusul Ichigo yang sepertinya tengah menuju dapur. Tubuh mungilnya berhenti sesaat kala rasa pusing menghampirinya. Menghela nafas sebentar lalu melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Masih sering pusing?" tanya Ichigo ketika mendapati Rukia sudah di ambang pintu dapur.

Rukia mengangguk, tetapi segera menjawab 'ya' ketika ia sadar bahwa Ichigo sudah membelakanginya karena tengah mengambil sesuatu di dalam lemari es.

"Aku hanya sedikit frustasi, maafkan aku."

"Tak apa, aku tahu perasaanmu. Sekarang mandilah, aku akan mempersiapkan makan malam untukmu," ucap Rukia tak lupa manampilkan senyum tulusnya.

"Baiklah," balas Ichigo dan mulai menuruti kemauan Rukia, istrinya.

.

.

.

A Bleach Fanfiction

How Come?

Bleach by Tite Kubo

Story by HH

Kurosaki Ichigo X Kuchiki Rukia

T

Family/Romance

AU, OOC, Typo, Amburadul

.

.

.

Sampai sekarang aku masih tak menyangka bahwa hidupku akan seperti ini. Menikah dengan seseorang tanpa ada rasa dengannya. Ini semua berawal dari perjodohan antara keluarga Kuchiki dan Kurosaki. Tentu aku tidak bisa menolak. Aku tidak mau membuat mereka kecewa padaku, mengecewakan keluarga yang dengan baik hati mau memasukanku ke dalam kartu keluarga mereka. Lalu aku yang tanpa nama keluarga dan berasal dari panti asuhan ini dalam sekejap menjadi anggota salah satu keluarga yang berpengaruh di Jepang, Kuchiki nama keluarga itu.

Aku juga tidak menyangka bahwa pria yang dijodohkan denganku mau saja menerima perjodohan ini, dan aku pun tidak mengetahui alasannya. Padahal aku berharap kalau dia akan menolakku. Tapi, mungkin ini salah satu rencana Tuhan dan aku samasekali tidak tahu bagaimana nasibku kedepannya.

Sebelum pernikahan dimulai aku sudah membicarakan semua yang ada dalam pikiranku dengan calon suamiku yang diketahui namanya adalah Kurosaki Ichigo. Aku mengatakan yang sejujurnya bahwa aku samasekali tak tertarik dengan dirinya, dan aku terkejut sekaligus senang bahwa dia sama denganku. Kami merencanakan agar pernikahan kami bertahan sampai enam bulan saja, lalu setelah itu kami harus benar-benar berpisah. Yang aku ketahui secara pasti, kami sama-sama akan mempunyai masalah jika menolak perjodohan ini. Maka dari itu dia menyarankan solusi ini, tentu aku menyetujuinya. Dan yang paling penting adalah tidak boleh ada siapapun yang tahu tentang rahasia ini.

Dia tidak membenciku dan aku pun tidak membencinya. Kami berusaha saling mengerti posisi kami satu sama lain. Tidak masalah jika dia pulang larut malam atau pergi dengan wanita lain karena sesungguhnya hati kami tidak saling terikat. Saat tidur pun kami berpisah. Tentu, itu sudah bagian dari kesepakatan kami sebelumnya.

Tapi, seperti apa yang aku katakan sebelumnya. Mungkin ini memang rencana Tuhan, aku tidak bisa menebaknya dan hanya bisa menerimanya. Aku positif hamil, dan Ichigo tidak mengelak karena ia tahu itu adalah perbuatannya. Ini sungguh diluar dugaan, kami melupakan kata 'tanpa sengaja'.

Setelah itu kami mulai berdiskusi lagi untuk membuat kesepakatan baru bagaimana nanti kedepannya. Kami sepakat akan berpisah jika bayi yang kukandung ini sudah lahir, lalu hak asuhnya sudah pasti jatuh di tanganku. Dan aku meminta padanya untuk bertanggung jawab. Maksudku, dia harus mau memenuhi semua apa yang aku butuhkan menyangkut bayi yang ada dalam rahimku ini. Dia setuju karena sadar bayi ini tidak bersalah.

Kami masih tidur terpisah, tapi dia selalu ada ketika tengah malam aku meminta sesuatu darinya. Seperti saat aku ingin dibelikan _Yakitori_ pada malam hari, mungkin yang dimaksud adalah ngidam. Dan tentu aku masih membiarkannya berjalan dengan wanita lain atau mungkin pacarnya asal dia harus pulang tepat waktu, pengecualian untuk masalah pekerjaannya. Ichigo selalu menyetujui apa yang aku ajukan ketika merasa posisi kami seimbang.

"Ini sudah malam, lebih baik kau tidur saja. Aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa pada bayi itu. Bagaimana pun juga kau harus lebih memperhatikannya," suara Ichigo berhasil membuatku kembali ke dalam realitas.

Aku tersenyum sekilas. Aku merasa suatu hari nanti dia akan menjadi seorang ayah yang baik. Baik untuk ayah anak ini atau anak dari wanita yang akan menjadi pendamping hidup yang sesungguhnya nanti.

"Tak apa, aku juga harus mencuci piring bekas makanmu," kulihat Ichigo menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak ketika mendengar ucapanku.

"Jika hanya mencuci piring aku juga bisa melakukannya, Rukia," aku terkekeh mendengar balasannya.

"Aku hanya sedang melatih anakku."

Itu benar, aku ingin berbuat baik agar anakku kelak menjadi anak yang baik pula. Dan kurasa Ichigo menyetujuinya.

* * *

000

Usia kandunganku sudah mencapai lima bulan, dan kami masih mempertahankan pernikahan yang tak biasa ini. Selama ini kami tidak pernah bertengkar, sampai suatu hari Ichigo membawa seorang wanita cantik ke dalam rumah kami.

Aku marah bukan karena aku cemburu, aku meyakini itu. Aku marah karena dia melupakan kesepakatan yang telah dibuat, bahwa siapapun dari kami tidak boleh membawa orang luar selain keluarga ke dalam rumah ini. Aku tidak mau kebohongan ini tercium orang luar. Aku yakin kami bisa membohongi keluarga kami, tapi aku tidak yakin untuk orang luar seperti wanita itu.

Ichigo berusaha membela diri. Namun nasi sudah menjadi bubur, dia sudah mengatakan apa yang terjadi dengan kami selama ini kepada wanita itu. Kuketahui dari Ichigo nama wanita itu adalah Senna. Ya, wanita itu adalah orang pertama yang mengetahui rahasia kami.

Aku mengalah, tetapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan rahasia itu bocor ke orang lain apalagi kepada keluarga kami. Maka dari itu aku mengadakan pertemuan dengan Senna. Aku ingin memperbaiki sedikit tentang semua ini. Dengan modal mencuri nomor ponselnya dari ponsel Ichigo aku berhasil bertemu dengan Senna.

Aku bersyukur dia mau mengerti keadaan kami, dia juga tidak membenciku. Dia akan menunggu Ichigo dengan sabar sampai semuanya selesai. Aku tersenyum lega, kurasa Ichigo tidak memilih wanita yang salah.

Tetapi aku sedikit terkejut dengan kalimat yang ia lontarkan sebelum pertemuan ini berakhir.

 _'Meskipun begitu, aku lebih berharap yang bersama Ichigo adalah dirimu Rukia-san. Bayi itu juga pasti sangat membutuhkan sosoknya. Aku harap kau jangan terlalu membiarkan Ichigo bersamaku atau dengan yang lain. Aku akan mendukungmu._ '

Kenapa? Bukankah dia menyukai Ichigo dan Ichigo pun begitu? Dia sungguh diluar dugaanku dan sangat serasi bersama Ichigo dibandingkan denganku.

Lalu, bagaimana kami bisa bersatu tanpa ada rasa satu sama lain. Satu-satunya alasan yang membuat kami bertahan sampai sekarang adalah bayi ini.

* * *

000

Setelah kejadian itu hubungan kami sedikit renggang. Tapi Ichigo masih membantu memenuhi semua kebutuhan berkaitan dengan bayi yang kini sudah tujuh bulan dalam kandunganku. Aku mulai merasakan sedikit bengkak di kedua kakiku. Rasa lelah pun makin sering menghampiri. Dan entah mengapa aku lebih sering menantikan kepulangan Ichigo dari tempat kerjanya. Aku merasa ingin selalu dekat bersamanya, bahkan ketika menjelang tidur pun begitu. Sejujurnya, aku ingin sekali dia tidur di sampingku.

Sayangnya aku tidak mempunyai alasan yang kuat untuk meminta itu padanya. Biarlah seperti ini saja dahulu. Jika pun dia mau, belum tentu dia menyukainya. Aku tidak boleh egois.

"Melamun lagi?" suara Ichigo berhasil membuyarkanku yang terlena akan nikmatnya melamun.

"Aku hanya sedang menikmati acara TV," elakku, tentu saja tidak berhasil membohongi pria yang kini tengah duduk di sebelahku ini.

"Ah, kalau pun memang melamun itu tidak masalah bagimu, kan?" lanjutku cepat.

"Memang, tapi akan bermasalah dengan bayiku nanti. Aku tidak mau dia sepertimu, tukang melamun," balas Ichigo yang berhasil membuatku tertawa geli.

"Ada apa?" Ichigo mengernyit tak suka melihatku menertawakannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja ini pertama kalinya kita duduk bersama setelah kejadian itu," ucapku sehati-hati mungkin agar tak membuat emosinya terpancing.

"Aku hanya lelah. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menghindar darimu karena ada bayiku," balasnya pelan.

Aku menghela nafas sejenak. Memang benar, kurasa bayi ini selalu ada saja cara yang bisa membuat kami dekat satu sama lain.

"Jangan bicara seolah-olah ini adalah bayimu seutuhnya, kau bahkan tidak benar-benar tahu perkembangannya," ucapku tak lupa menggembungkan kedua pipi tanda lumayan kesal dengannya.

"Oh benarkah? Kalau begitu aku minta maaf," setelah mengatakan itu Ichigo menoleh menghadapku persis dan melanjutkan kalimatnya, "bolehkah aku mengusap perutmu?"

Aku terkejut, sungguh. Pasalnya ini adalah kali pertama Ichigo mau melakukan hal itu. Rasanya ada sedikit rasa haru di dada.

"Ya, tentu," jawabku pelan diiringi dengan senyuman terbaikku.

Ketika telapak tangannya yang lebar menyentuh perutku yang besar ini rasanya aku ingin menangis. Aku juga merasakan bayi dalam kandunganku tengah menendang dan kudapati raut Ichigo terkejut dan polos secara bersamaan. Entah kenapa hal kecil itu membuatku senang.

"Rukia, dia menendang. Apa dia tak menyukaiku?" tanya Ichigo yang benar-benar membuatku tertawa.

"Bodoh, dia itu sangat aktif. Kau saja yang baru merasakannya, aku sudah berkali-kali tahu," jawabku sekenanya.

"Ah benarkah? Kalau begitu mulai sekarang aku akan lebih memperhatikannya," balas Ichigo yang sungguh di luar dugaan kini kepalanya sudah berada di atas perutku guna mendengar lebih tendangan-tendangan kecil Si bayi.

Hei Ichigo, tidakkah kau tahu betapa berdebarnya jantungku ini?

* * *

000

Disaat usia kandunganku sudah mencapai angka delapan Ichigo justru tengah sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Ia sering terlambat pulang, bahkan kini ia tidak bisa pulang selama dua minggu berturut-turut. Ini karena ada proyek yang super eksklusif di luar kota, maka dari itu Ichigo sendiri yang langsung menanganinya. Ia bilang tidak mau melewati proyek ini. Untuk proyek yang lain biasanya ia akan menyerahkan semua pada anak buahnya.

Rasa hampa selalu menderaku kala Ichigo tak berada di rumah. Seperti hari ini, malam yang berisik akibat hujan deras mengguyur bumi. Meskipun dia rajin menanyakan bagaimana keadaanku dan sang bayi lewat telepon, aku tetap merasa itu takkan mengurangi rasa rindu yang terlampau berlebih. Tentu aku heran dengan keadaan ini, apa yang membuatku merasa sangat merindukan sosok Ichigo. Ya, mungkin karena aku sudah terbiasa dengannya. Namun, bagaimana nasibku nanti jika sudah benar-benar berpisah dengannya? Hanya dua minggu saja aku sudah merasa rindu setengah mati.

Aku meremas baju di bagian dada. Bagaiman pula dengan bayi ini nanti? Jika dipikir kembali semua ini mulai terasa perih. Aku ingin selalu ada di dekatnya, mengasuh anak ini bersama.

Ichigo, salahkah aku berpikir begitu?

Aku mulai menangis dalam diam. Ini adalah kali pertama aku menangisinya. Tidak, lebih tepatnya menangisi nasibku karena dirinya. Aku usap perutku yang kian membesar. Aku tersenyum ketika mendapati bayiku menendang, sepertinya dia sedang mencoba menghibur ibunya. Aku makin tak sabar menanti kelahirannya.

Hujan di luar makin deras, dan petir pun makin menggelegar. Ichigo, kapan kau akan pulang?

Ah, terlalu lama bersedih membuatku lama-lama tak nyaman juga. Karena malam semakin larut aku ingin mengistirahatkan diriku saja. Rasanya susah sekali bangkit dari sofa empuk ini, semua karena efek kakiku yang bengkak dan beban yang berlebih di bagian perut. Jika begini Ichigo pasti akan membantuku berdiri. Lagi, aku tak kuasa menahannya. Aku menangis dan mengurungkan niatku ke kamar. Aku duduk kembali sembari menangis tertahan.

Suara pintu terbuka dan langkah kaki seseorang berhasil membuatku menghentikan tangisan ini. Aku bisa menebaknya, dia Ichigo. Dengan cepat aku menghapus tangisanku, lalu mencoba berdiri berniat untuk menyambutnya. Akan tetapi sudah terlambat, dia sudah berdiri persis di depanku dengan keadaan setengah basah.

Dia menatapku intens, aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya. Yang bisa kulakukan adalah berdiri dengan susah payah tentu dibantu olehnya dan tak lupa aku ucapkan selamat datang _._

Aku berhasil berdiri di depannya. Tangannya masih memegang erat tanganku, tetapi ketika ia akan melepaskannya dengan cepat aku menggenggam tangannya kembali. Aku tahu dia terkejut, aku tak peduli. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padanya.

"Ichigo, bisakah kau memelukku? Hanya untuk kali ini saja," pintaku sembari menatap matanya.

Masih dengan keterkejutannya dia mengangguk. Dan dia sekarang sedang memelukku lembut. Aku dapat merasakan kehangatan yang terpancar dari tubuhnya meskipun pakaian yang kini ia kenakan sedikit basah. Aroma tubuhnya benar-benar menenangkanku.

Aku membalas pelukannya sedikit erat. Aku ingin menangis lagi, sungguh. Rasanya ingin merutuki diri sendiri yang entah kenapa berubah menjadi pribadi cengeng.

"Menangislah," ucap Ichigo yang berhasil membuatku terkejut.

Tak lama kemudian aku benar-benar menangis. Kurasakan ia mengusap kepalaku lembut. Itu membuatku semakin nyaman dalam pelukannya.

"Ichigo, kau lama sekali," protesku ditengah tangisan yang belum berhenti ini.

"Maaf."

"Hm, aku merindukanmu. Maaf," ucapku jujur, aku benar-benar tak tahan.

"Tak apa, sekarang tidurlah. Aku akan menemanimu, kita tidur bersama," balas Ichigo yang sudah pasti membuatku heran.

Bagaimana tidak, ini pertama kalinya Ichigo mengajakku tidur bersama. Meskipun aku pernah mengharapkannya, tetapi aku samasekali tak berani meminta untuk tidur bersama dengannya.

Dia mulai menuntunku menuju kamar yang biasa aku tempati. Rasanya aneh, dulu kami tidak sedekat ini. Tetapi, aku pun tidak bisa mengelak bahwa aku menikmati saat-saat seperti ini.

Dengan hati-hati Ichigo membaringkanku ke atas kasur empuk yang biasa aku pakai dan menyelimuti sampai sebatas dada. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan aneh, aku tidak mengerti.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku penasaran akan tatapannya.

"Tidak, tidurlah dahulu. Aku akan mandi dan menyusulmu segera," jawabnya kalem dan aku hanya bisa mengangguk.

* * *

000

Melahirkan adalah hal paling menyakitkan yang kurasakan selama seumur hidupku. Rasanya benar-benar diambang kematian ketika tengah mengeluarkan bayi yang aku kandung selama sembilan bulan ini. Namun hal menyakitkan ini dibalas oleh Tuhan dengan ciptaan-Nya yang indah.

Aku menangis bahagia kala Ichigo membawa bayi mungil kecil dalam gendongannya. Dia laki-laki, aku tahu itu. Dan baru mengetahui bahwa warna rambutnya sama dengan Ichigo. Aku terkekeh geli dalam tangisanku.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan ekspresimu, Rukia," tanya Ichigo yang sepertinya heran dengan tingkahku.

Aku tersenyum, kulihat dari raut wajahnya dia sedang bahagia. Apakah karena Si bayi?

"Aku yang mengandungnya, tapi kenapa dia justru mirip denganmu," ucapku seraya menghapus sisa air mata yang masih menempel di wajahku.

"Karena dia anakku," jawabnya yang sukses membuatku menggigit bibir guna menahan tangisan yang sepertinya akan pecah lagi.

"Dia sebentar lagi akan berpisah denganmu. Kau ingat dengan kesepakatan kita, kan?" jujur aku tidak ingin ini terjadi.

"Ya, aku ingat."

Jawabannya yang singkat membuat hatiku mencelos. Padahal aku berharap ada respon yang mampu membuatku tersenyum.

"Ichigo kemarilah, aku ingin menggendongnya," pintaku berusaha menenangkan diriku sendiri dari hal tak enak yang akan segera terjadi.

Dengan hati-hati aku menerima bayi yang semula berada dalam gendongan Ichigo. Indah sekali, sungguh. Dengan tak sabar aku mencium keningnya. Dia adalah bayi kami, aku ibunya dan Ichigo ayahnya.

"Aku ingin membuat kesepakatan sepihak," ungkapan Ichigo yang secara tiba-tiba berhasil mengalihkan perhatian dari pangeran kecilku.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" kutatap matanya dalam dan terlihat dia menghembuskan nafasnya sejenak, seperti akan mengungkapkan sesuatu yang menurutnya sulit.

"Aku ingin kita merawatnya bersama, Rukia. Kau akan menjadi ibu yang akan merawat dan menjaganya, lalu aku akan menjadi seorang ayah yang akan membimbingnya dengan baik."

Demi Tuhan, apa benar ini Ichigo? Aku ingin percaya kalau kata-kata itu tidaklah bohong. Dan nyatanya itu sesuai dengan harapanku.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku masih dalam ketidakpercayaan ini.

"Tanyakan saja pada waktu yang sudah berjalan."

Aku tersenyum, mengerti apa maksudnya. Ichigo memang lemah dalam penyampaian kata-kata, tapi sangat pandai untuk masalah tindakan, dan aku memakluminya.

"Kurosaki Daichi," kulihat Ichigo terkejut sekaligus bingung dalam waktu bersamaan ketika aku mengatakan hal itu.

"Namanya Kurosaki Daichi, bagaimana?"

Dengan cepat ia mengangguk dan mengiyakan pertanyaanku. Dia tersenyum, senyum paling menawan yang baru kulihat untuk pertama kalinya. Kembali lagi, jantung ini berdegup lebih kencang seperti saat-saat yang lalu. Dan hanya dia yang berhasil membuatku seperti ini.

Hei Ichigo, aku ingin sekali cepat pulang ke rumah lalu menyiapkan makanan untukmu dan anak kita segera. Aku sungguh tidak sabar. Kau menginginkan hal yang sama, kan?

.

.

.

.

.

 _A/N: Kembali dengan ide pasaran, yang penting asli karya sendiri walau amburadul bin lebaii hehehe. Sudahlah, sampai jumpa lagi._


	2. Chapter 2

A Bleach Fanfiction

How Come?

Bleach by Tite Kubo

Story by HH

Kurosaki Ichigo X Kuchiki Rukia

T

Family/Romance

AU, OOC, Typo, Etc.

.

.

.

Ini adalah hal tergila yang pernah aku lakukan selama seumur hidupku. Entah kenapa begitu saja menerima permintaan ayah yang menjodohkanku dengan wanita dari keluarga Kuchiki. Aku tidak punya alasan untuk menolaknya, tapi aku tahu jika menolak perjodohan ini kemungkinan akan terjadi suatu masalah karena ini menyangkut keluarga Kuchiki.

Aku tidak ingin terjadi masalah yang bisa mengganggu pekerjaanku. Bila nanti aku merasa tidak cocok dengannya mudah saja, aku akan menceraikannya. Maka dari itu, untuk berjaga-jaga aku ingin bertemu empat mata dengannya. Membicarakan semuanya sesuai rencanaku. Aku tidak ingin perjodohan tanpa dasar rasa saling suka ini akan menggangguku kedepannnya.

Kami bertemu untuk pertama kalinya di sebuah kafe dekat kantorku. Tak perlu basa-basi aku langsung mengutarakan maksudku bertemu dengannya. Dia mengangguk tanda paham semua maksudku. Dan aku terkejut ketika dia mengatakan semua yang ada dalam pikirannya juga. Aku membalas ucapannya saat mengatakan bahwa dia tak tertarik denganku. Ya, aku tidak tertarik dengannya juga. Aku langsung menyampaikan rencana yang sudah tersusun rapi dalam otakku.

Lagi-lagi aku dibuat terkejut sekaligus senang saat dia menyetujui rencanaku, yaitu kami akan mempertahankan pernikahan ini selama enam bulan saja. Dan kami sepakat untuk tidak membeberkan rahasia ini kepada siapapun.

Kami sama-sama mencoba saling mengerti. Dia tidak melarangku pulang larut malam atau kencan dengan wanita lain karena dia tidak peduli itu. Tempat tidur kami pun terpisah, tidak satu kamar apalagi satu ranjang. Semua itu sudah menjadi bagian dari kesepakatan kami.

Tapi apapun yang aku lakukan ternyata Tuhan berkehendak lain. Rukia positif hamil, dan aku tak mengelak akan hal itu. Aku sadar diri, itu adalah perbuatanku tanpa disengaja. Sialnya, kami sama-sama melupakan kata 'tanpa sengaja' dalam kesepakatan itu.

Sesuai dengan dugaanku, Rukia mengajakku berdiskusi lagi. Merevisi kesepakatan kami lalu memutuskan apa yang akan dilakukan nanti. Dan keluarlah kesepakatan baru yaitu, kami akan benar-benar berpisah jika si bayi sudah lahir. Lalu hak asuh anak itu nanti tentu akan jatuh di tangan Rukia. Sebagai seorang pria aku menyetujui permintaan Rukia ketika ia meminta tanggung jawabku untuk memenuhi segala hal yang ia butuhkan menyangkut bayi dalam kandungannya.

Kami masih tidur terpisah, tetapi aku akan berusaha selalu ada untuknya demi bayi dalam kandungannya. Abaikan status kami, yang jelas bayi itu adalah anakku juga, dan aku bukanlah seorang bajingan murahan. Aku tidak akan membiarkan sesuatu terjadi padanya.

Dan walaupun dengan sepenuh hati aku melayani seluruh keperluan Rukia, bukan berarti aku sudah mempunyai ketertarikan terhadapnya. Bahkan aku masih jalan dengan teman wanitaku yang lain. Dia pun tak masalah dengan itu, asal pulang tepat waktu kecuali untuk masalah pekerjaan.

Jam menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam. Kini kami tengah berada di ruang makan, Rukia berada di hadapanku. Tetapi dia hanya duduk menemaniku yang tengah makan ini. Dengan cekatan Rukia menyiapkan makanan ketika aku baru sampai rumah dan mengeluh lapar.

"Ini sudah malam, lebih baik kau tidur saja. Aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa pada bayi itu. Bagaimana pun juga kau harus lebih memperhatikannya," aku berhasil membuatnya kembali ke dalam realitas karena sebelumnya kulihat dia tengah melamun.

Kulihat dia tersenyum sekilas. Aku tidak mengerti maksud dari senyuman itu.

"Tak apa, aku juga harus mencuci piring bekas makanmu," aku menghentikan kegiatan makanku sejenak ketika mendengar ucapannya.

"Jika hanya mencuci piring aku juga bisa melakukannya, Rukia," kudengar kekehannya setelah mendengar ucapanku.

"Aku hanya sedang melatih anakku."

Dalam hati aku ingin tersenyum, dia adalah wanita yang baik, rajin, dan pengertian. Kurasa bayi itu tidak menyesal mempunyai ibu sepertinya.

* * *

000

Jujur, aku tidak mengharapkan adanya pertengkaran ini. Aku mengaku ini semua salahku. Aku keceplosan mengatakan rahasia pernikahanku pada Senna dan lupa tentang kesepakatan untuk tidak membawa orang luar ke rumah kami. Senna adalah sahabat wanitaku semenjak duduk di bangku sekolah menengah atas. Dan ya, kurasa hubungan kita lebih dari sekedar sahabat. Kita sama-sama mempunyai ketertarikan satu sama lain.

Tidak masalah hari ini Rukia melakukan aksi bungkam mulut kepadaku. Aku akan tahan tidak berbicara dengannya. Mungkin dia juga sudah mulai muak denganku, dan aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk saat ini karena ada anakku yang berusia lima bulan di dalam perutnya.

Hari berikutnya aku mendapat sebuah _e-mail_ dari Senna ketika sedang memarkirkan mobil di garasi rumah. Inti dari pesan tersebut adalah ia meminta kami, maksudku aku dan Rukia harus mempertahankan pernikahan ini sebisa mungkin tanpa adanya kata perpisahan. Dia juga mengatakan tidak tega membuat seorang bayi harus kehilangan ayah karena dirinya dan meminta maaf karena telah membuat kami bertengkar.

'Ya Tuhan, apa lagi ini?'

Aku tidak yakin bisa menuruti permintaannya. Tapi aku tidak yakin pula bisa bersama Senna, dengan jelas dia sudah menolakku. Aku hanya bisa menghargai keputusannya tanpa bantahan, dan berteman seperti biasanya.

Dengan rasa pening yang makin menjadi aku memasuki rumah. Tidak ada balasan _'okaeri'_ ketika aku berseru _'tadaima'._ Seisi rumah terlihat gelap kecuali bagian dapur. Dengan santai aku menuju dapur, kebetulan memang aku merasa dahaga.

Aku terkejut ketika mendapati Rukia di dapur. Sepertinya ia kehausan, itu terlihat dari cara minumnya yang sedikit tergesa-gesa. Dia menoleh ke arahku ketika kegiatan minum air mineralnya sudah selesai. Tidak ada satu pun dari kami yang mengeluarkan suara. Setelah itu dia hanya melenggang pergi begitu saja.

* * *

000

Sungguh, aku benar-benar tak tahan dengan betapa pendiamnya Rukia sekarang. Aku memang sudah meminta maaf padanya, tapi kurasa dia belum bisa memaafkanku. Entahlah, aku belum benar-benar mengenal dan mengerti dirinya.

Di usia kandungannya yang telah menginjak tujuh bulan kulihat dia makin kesusahan melakukan sesuatu. Tiap kali aku menawarkan bantuan dia hanya menggeleng tanda tak butuh. Tapi entah kenapa aku tidak bisa marah akan perlakuannya padaku.

Malam ini untuk kesekian kali aku memergokinya tengah melamun. Tak tahan dengan tingkahnya yang mungkin akan mengganggu psikis sang bayi, aku mulai mendekatinya yang kini tengah duduk manis di depan TV.

Dia mengelak ketika aku mengatakan bahwa dia sedang melamun. Dan malam ini sedikit berbeda, suasana yang mulanya hambar kini mulai terisi kembali dengan gerutuan kecilnya. Apalagi ketika dia mengeluarkan ekspresi kesal dengan cara menggembungkan kedua pipinya layaknya bocah yang tengah merajuk. Sangat menggemaskan.

Kini perhatianku teralihkan pada perutnya yang makin hari kian membesar. Tiba-tiba aku ingin melakukan sesuatu padanya. Aku ingin mengusap perut yang di dalamnya ada kehidupan itu. Untungnya dia memperbolehkanku untuk melakukan apa yang ingin aku lakukan.

Aku terkejut dengan gerakan mirip tendangan yang berasal dari perut Rukia. Dengan polos aku bertanya pada Rukia, 'apakah dia tak menyukaiku?'. Rukia membalas dengan sedikit gerutuan dan mengatakan bahwa bayi dalam perutnya sangat aktif. Perkataan darinya makin membuatku penasaran untuk mendengar lebih setiap tendangan sang bayi, dan dengan tenang aku menempelkan telinga kananku di atas perutnya. Rasanya aneh, tapi ini sungguh damai. Entahlah, yang pasti aku sangat menikmati momen ini.

* * *

000

Sial, disaat Rukia tengah hamil tua aku tak bisa menemaninya sesering dulu. Ini karena pekerjaan yang mengharuskanku turun tangan untuk menanganinya sendiri. Dan ini sudah dua minggu aku berada di luar kota. Apapun yang tejadi hari ini juga aku harus pulang. Aku tidak tahan menahan gejolak yang kusadari bernama rindu ini. Ya, aku merindukan Rukia yang tengah mengandung anakku.

Malam yang dipenuhi dengan tetesan air hujan ini tak mengurungkan niatku untuk pulang ke rumah. Perjalanan normal yang biasa aku tempuh sekitar lima jam ini berhasil dipersingkat menjadi tiga jam saja. Ini memang terdengar gila. Lihat saja jalanan basah nan gelap itu, aku yakin jika Rukia mendengar hal ini dia akan mengomeliku tanpa henti. Tapi Tuhan masih melindungiku, buktinya kini aku sudah sampai di depan rumah dengan selamat.

Setelah memarkirkan mobil di garasi dengan cepat aku melangkah menuju pintu depan. Kubuka pintu depan dengan kunci duplikat. Aku memang sudah berpesan pada Rukia agar tak meninggalkan kunci di pintu ketika aku pulang larut, itu agar memudahkanku untuk cepat masuk rumah dan memudahkan dia juga agar tak perlu repot-repot membukakan pintu untukku. Ah iya, aku lupa memberitahukan kepulanganku pada Rukia hari ini. Tapi aku heran ketika pintu ini bisa terbuka dengan kunci duplikatku. Apakah tiap malam dia menantikan kepulanganku dengan tidak meninggalkan kunci di pintu?

Untuk sekarang aku tidak mau berpikir terlalu percaya diri. Yang kupikirkan adalah segera menemui Rukia yang mungkin sudah terlelap nyaman di kamarnya.

Aku terkejut ketika mendapati Rukia tengah duduk membelakangiku di ruang tamu. Kulihat dia sedang mencoba berdiri, buru-buru aku menghampirinya. Kubantu dia untuk berdiri, dan berhasil. Keterkejutanku pun tidak berakhir begitu saja, Rukia menarik kembali tanganku saat aku akan melepas genggamanku pada tangannya.

Dia mengatakan sesuatu yang sebenarnya ingin aku lakukan juga. Dia memintaku untuk memeluknya hanya kali ini saja. Demi Tuhan, berkali-kali pun aku juga mau memeluk dirinya. Tch, aku mulai gila sepertinya. Dan karena kegilaanku aku mengangguk cepat.

Aku dapat merasakan kehangatan dari tubuh mungilnya. Tubuhnya yang mungil terasa pas dalam pelukanku, dan aku merasa nyaman sekali. Aku baru teringat, ini adalah pelukan pertama selama kami hidup bersama. Aku ingin tertawa mengingat hal itu, kami benar-benar aneh.

Rukia membalas pelukanku sedikit erat. Dari cara napasnya dia seperti menahan sesuatu. Entah hanya perasaanku saja tapi aku yakin Rukia seperti ingin menangis, maka dari itu segera kusarankan untuk menangis saja. Dia menuruti saranku, dan dia benar-benar menangis. Aku benar.

Aku mengusap kepalanya lembut guna menenangkan dan membuatnya nyaman. Tak memungkiri juga bahwa aku pun sangat nyaman dalam posisi seperti ini. Tak lama dia mulai buka mulut, Rukia memprotesku. Aku tersenyum ketika dia mengatakan aku lama sekali. Mungkin yang dia maksud lamanya aku berada di luar kota, dan aku meminta maaf akan hal itu. Senyumanku makin lebar ketika dia melanjutkan kalimatnya, dia merindukanku.

Kini aku tengah mengamatinya yang sudah tertidur lelap. Sebelumnya aku menawarkan untuk menemaninya tidur. Sebenarnya bukan hanya menemani, lebih tepatnya aku akan tidur dengannya satu ranjang. Entah kegilaan apa lagi yang akan aku lakukan, tapi untungnya Rukia tak menolakku.

Senyumku kembali terpasang. Bagaimana tidak, hanya beberapa menit aku tinggal untuk membersihkan diri dia sudah terlelap begitu saja. Dia seorang ibu hamil dan sepertinya kelelahan, maka dari itu aku memakluminya.

Aku baru menyadari betapa manisnya Rukia jika terlihat dari dekat seperti ini. Seperti malaikat, sungguh. Ah sial, aku benar-benar gila sekarang. Bagaimana tidak, aku tidak bisa mengontrol tubuhku yang kini semakin mendekat padanya. Otakku memerintahkan untuk berhenti melakukan ini tapi tubuhku sepertinya menolak.

Dan syukurlah, gerakanku terhenti akibat gerakan Rukia yang terlihat tak nyaman dalam tidurnya. Beberapa detik berikutnya dia membuka kedua kelopak matanya, Rukia kembali terjaga.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Ichigo?"

 _Oh my God_ , apa yang harus aku jawab. Aku sangat terlena dengan Rukia sehingga tidak berpikir untuk kembali dalam posisi normal.

"Tidak apa-apa," aku kehabisan alasan.

"Oh."

Aku mengembalikan posisiku menjadi membelakanginya, dan Rukia sepertinya masih dalam posisi yang sama. Keheningan mulai tercipta menyelimuti kami, tetapi tak bertahan lama ketika Rukia mulai angkat bicara lagi.

"Ichigo, pernahkah terbesit dalam pikiranmu, seandainya saja kita adalah pasangan suami istri normal yang bahagia. Maksudku... " dia memberi jeda dalam kalimatnya. Kurasa dia sedang berpikir untuk memilih kata-kata yang tepat atau entahlah, yang pasti aku dengan setia menunggu sampai kalimat selanjutnya terucap.

Entah berapa detik kulalui untuk mendengar kelanjutan dari ucapannya. Aku tidak sabar, maka dari itu aku mengubah posisi tidurku menjadi menghadapnya lalu aku bertanya 'kenapa?' padanya.

"A-ah, lupakan. Aku hanya terbawa suasana gara-gara menonton drama di TV tadi, hehehe," Rukia mengatakan hal itu sembari mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi membelakangiku. Aku mengernyit, belum sepenuhnya mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan Rukia. Entahlah, yang bisa kulakukan sekarang adalah memandangi punggung mungilnya. Punggung kecil yang terlihat membawa suatu beban besar tak kasat mata.

Kurasakan tubuhku mendekatinya, mempersempit jarak di antara kami. Kali ini aku tidak ingin berusaha menahan seperti kejadiaan beberapa menit yang lalu. Dengan hati-hati aku melingkarkan tangan kananku di lehernya, menaruh daguku persis di atas kepalanya, aku memeluk Rukia. Tidak kurasakan gerakan penolakan darinya, yang kurasakan adalah dia menggenggam lenganku lembut.

Dalam satu hari aku memeluknya dua kali, dan aku ingin merasakan pelukan-pelukan itu untuk hari esok dan seterusnya. Tch, aku menyesal kenapa tidak menggilai Rukia sedari dulu.

* * *

000

Perasaan khawatir ini tak kunjung hilang. Bagaimana tidak, di dalam ruangan itu Rukia tengah berjuang keras melahirkan bayi yang sudah dia kandung selama sembilan bulan. Aku sedikit merasa bersalah, kurasa posisi kami sama sekali tidak seimbang. Beban yang ia pikul terlalu berat, dan aku yang sekarang hanya bisa berdoa untuk keselamatannya dan bayi kami.

Kini aku sedang menggendong seorang bayi mungil setelah sebelumnya dokter memperbolehkanku masuk ke kamar Rukia. Seorang bayi laki-laki berambut sama sepertiku. Tentu, karena dia anakku. Dia tampan, seperti aku tentunya. Kurasa hari ini aku terlalu membanggakan diri, itu karena efek bayi dalam gendonganku ini.

Kulihat Rukia menangis. Itu bukan tangisan kesedihan, melainkan tangis haru seorang ibu yang baru saja melahirkan. Tak lama kemudian aku melihatnya terkekeh pelan.

"Aku tak mengerti dengan ekspresimu, Rukia," tanyaku agak bingung dengan ekspresinya sekarang.

"Aku yang mengandungnya, tapi kenapa dia justru mirip denganmu," dia mengatakan itu sembari mengusap air matanya.

Dengan lancar aku membalas bahwa itu karena dia adalah anakku. Ya, dia anakku dan tentu juga anak Rukia. Dalam sekejap aku bisa merasakan apa itu keluarga sesungguhnya. Menjadi seorang ayah, mempunyai istri, dan juga seorang anak. Tetapi kalimat Rukia selanjutnya berhasil membuatku sadar. Sadar akan kesepakatan kami tentang perpisahan yang akan terjadi ketika bayi dalam kandungan Rukia lahir.

"Ichigo kemarilah, aku ingin menggendongnya."

Dengan segera aku menuruti permintaan Rukia. Dengan hati-hati aku memindahkan bayi yang semula dalam gendonganku beralih ke gendongan ibunya. Kulihat dia mencium kening bayinya, ciuman sayang seorang ibu.

Aku menutup mataku sejenak, memantapkan hal yang sedari tadi terus berputar-putar dalam benakku. Aku ingin kesepakatan itu tidak terlaksanakan, dan digantikan dengan apa yang aku inginkan. Rukia terkejut ketika aku mengatakan bahwa aku akan membuat kesepakatan sepihak.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Rukia menatapku dalam ketika mengatakan itu, aku mengerti dengan tatapan itu.

"Aku ingin kita merawatnya bersama, Rukia. Kau menjadi ibu yang akan merawat dan menjaganya, lalu aku menjadi seorang ayah yang akan membimbingnya dengan baik."

Kulihat dari cara memandangku dia terkejut, itu pasti. Dan aku hanya menjawab dengan kata-kata ambigu ketika dia tanya kenapa. Ya, aku tidak bisa menjelaskan secara pasti apa yang telah terjadi. Tapi waktu sudah menjelaskan itu semua.

"Kurosaki Daichi."

Aku terkejut sekaligus bingung, dan baru mengerti ketika Rukia mengulang kalimatnya. Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk mengiyakan hal tersebut. Itu adalah nama untuk anak kami, dia Kurosaki Daichi. Anak yang terlahir dari tanpa kesengajaan, namun sudah dalam sebuah ikatan. Dia terlahir untuk menyatukanku dengan seseorang yang awal mulanya tak berarti apa-apa bagiku menjadi seseorang yang sangat berarti. Kini aku berani membuat pernyataan bahwa aku mencintai istriku sendiri, Rukia. Kurosaki Rukia tepatnya.

.

.

.

End

.

.

.

 _Special thanks to: Guest (1), Guest (2), Wekaweka, Azura Kuchiki, Ji-Young Min, Searaki Icchy, Fidyagami, kucik1Naru-chan, Kurosaki2241, Joker115, stefymayu, Lhylia Kiryu, LastMelodya, Ina, dan juga untuk yang telah men-favorite dan men-follow-nya._

.

 _A/N: Dari awal saya memang mau bikin versinya Ichigo sih, jadi dibikin twoshot gini. Maaf, sebelumnya membingungkan karena tidak ada kejelasan statusnya hehehe. Terimakasih banyak bagi yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic saya. Sekali lagi terimakasih, dan sampai jumpa di fic selanjutnya nanti *wink*._

 _ **HH-2015**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Omake**

Rukia terlihat sibuk dengan Daichi yang kini tengah berada di _box_ bayi. Mengganti popok yang sudah tak layak pakai untuk bayinya. Dari arah belakang terlihat sosok Ichigo sedang mendekati Rukia yang kini dalam posisi setengah membungkuk dan membelakanginya.

"Ada yang bisa aku bantu, Rukia?"

Ichigo berhasil membuat Rukia terkejut dan dengan cepat ia membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah sumber suara. Yang lebih mengejutkannya lagi adalah posisi mereka hanya berjarak kurang lebih sekitar limapuluh sentimeter saja. Tubuh Rukia seketika kaku. Waktu terasa berhenti sesaat, dan ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa ketika ia merasakan wajah Ichigo semakin mendekatinya.

Rukia mulai memejamkan matanya ketika sadar apa yang akan dilakukan Ichigo padanya. Ia yakin wajahnya kini memerah. Dia tidak peduli, yang perlu ia lakukan adalah jangan menatap matanya. Ia malu.

Tetapi dalam sekejap semua berubah kala suara tangis Daichi mengacaukan kegiatan mereka. Masing-masing dari mereka terlihat memerah pada bagian wajahnya. Mereka terlihat seperti orang yang baru merasakan bagaimana indahnya jatuh cinta.

"A-ah, kurasa Daichi tidak nyaman dengan keadaannya. Aku harus segera mengganti popoknya," ucap Rukia grogi sembari berusaha tidak menatap mata Ichigo.

"Mmm ya, kurasa juga begitu."

Ichigo pun tak kalah groginya dengan Rukia, ia bingung harus melakukan apa setelah ini. Tapi hal di luar dugaan berhasil membuatnya terkejut sekaligus membuatnya melayang. Dalam beberapa detik ia merasakan sentuhan lembut yang berasal dari Rukia di bibirnya. Ciuman yang singkat tapi langsung membuatnya ingin merasakan itu lagi, lagi, dan lagi.

"Kau ganti popok Daichi, perutku terasa mulas," Ichigo menyunggingkan senyuman kala mendapati Rukia kabur begitu saja dari hadapannya.

"Kau licik, istriku sayang," dan sebuah tanda kejahilan muncul dari bibirnya.

 **Owari**


End file.
